


What I Go To School For

by Ookamisama



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Fluff without Plot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamisama/pseuds/Ookamisama
Summary: And Kouga finds out that some shitty boyband actually wrote a song about his life..
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	What I Go To School For

**Author's Note:**

> Had this damn song 'What I Go To School For' running through my head all day now - 
> 
> \- and it's kinda embarrassing to admit, but I still dig those old Busted songs, anyway.
> 
> So, hope you enjoy some non-smut for a change ~

„ _Her voice is echoed in my mind, I count the days 'til she is mine..“_

She was killing him.

Silky hair in a low, messy bun, a few wayward, charcoal strands framing her delicate, flawless face. Her skin looked so unbelievably soft, like ivory velvet, and he wanted to do nothing more than get up from his chair and walk up to her. Trace curious, trembling fingers along her jaw, find out if it really was as divine to the touch as he had fantasized about, had _dreamed_ about for almost every agonizing night in his small apartment across town, only to wake up a sweaty mess, alone and frustrated beyond belief.

And she didn't have a clue just what she did to him as she turned around with her book in hand; not the slightest. Her reading glasses almost hid those unbelievably warm eyes, but not quite; the sparkling orbs seeming every bit like molten dark chocolate, just the way he liked it, just the way he _craved_ it, and they suddenly met his piercing, icy blue stare across the room.

Never was he focussed quite like he was with her, narrowed gaze taking in her every motion with such ridiculous an amount of attention, misplaced, so fucking _misplaced,_ even if he'd been eighteen for a while now, and he saw her lips drawing up in a pleased, encouraging smile at his alleged interest in the subject – so sweet and innocent, so absolutely unsuspecting of his dark obsession he wanted to _scream.  
  
_

„ _Can't tell my friends 'cos they will laugh, I love a member of the staff“  
  
_

He was distracted, he was so damn distracted, he knew his life was starting to spin out of control, but nothing held his interest anymore as his mind slowly began to divide his days into 'Ms. Higurashi' and 'Not Ms. Higurashi'.

He'd always loathed math with a passion. So lifeless, so fucking boring beyond belief – until she had suddenly walked in at the start of their senior year, filling the room with her bright aura and even brighter smiles just like she did the blackboard with chalk and equations, and suddenly, he began to crave every second of the dumb subject. His coach had his ass as his performance slipped with every passing week, and he'd have to get a fucking grip, and soon, if he wanted to snatch a scholarship, but he didn't give a shit anymore about fucking basketball as all his free time went into calculus, wanting to impress her, wanting to please her – it was pathetic.

„Yo bro, some guy on the football team is throwing a party on friday with lots of hot chicks, it's gonna be – “

He didn't even need to hear the rest of the sentence before interrupting Ginta with a merciless growl, not even turning away from her and hating him and Hakkaku for distracting him even a second from her angelic voice –

„Not interested.“  
  


„ _I fight my way to front of class, to get the best view of her ass“  
  
_

And he wasn't dumb. He knew there were other guys in class eying her up. It'd be more confusing if there weren't, honestly, but there was no way in hell he'd let any of those asshats sit in the front row just to ogle her while he was in class.

It was killing him; the way her tight, knee-length pencil skirts were hugging her luscious hips directly in front of him. Dark, opaque tights adorning her perfect legs and disappearing into a different pair of dark, tasteful heels every single day, he knew she didn't even notice just how delicious she looked without even trying.  
  


„ _I drop the pencil on the floor, she bends down and shows me more“  
  
_

Perfectly ironed, fitted blouses always hiding her no doubt excruciatingly sexy curves without fail; always buttoned up to her slender little neck, always showing just how honest and dedicated she was to her job, and _fuck_ –

He just wanted to _taint_ her.  
  


„ _That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore..“  
  
_

Everytime he entered the damn building, his eyes were looking for her, always her. He wanted her to be the first thing he saw, each day, every day, and for the rest of his pathetic little life at that, and his infatuation had to be so damn obvious at this point, it was almost embarrassing. She had to know it – there was no way she didn't see the way he was hanging on her every word.

All those years, he had never once cleaned the blackboard, always having an excuse ready to let somebody else do that shitty work, but now he did it three times a week, just to get some more time with her while everyone else was leaving. Just to breathe her delicious, divine scent when she walked by, thanking him, smiling at him, perhaps even patting his shoulder in a fleeting show of gratitude as she walked out past him, if he had an exceptionally lucky day -  
  


„ _You can call me crazy, but I know that she craves me“  
  
_

„Hey, it's Miss H.! Ya think she'll notice us?“

He almost growled at the dumb voice of his teammate, lewd laughter roaring around him as every single one of those half-naked idiots turned to the tiny woman walking towards the front gates, perhaps twenty yards from them, trying to get a good look at her. He wanted to turn her way as well, wanted to see her so fucking bad, but he could feel his coach's annoyed eyes boring into his naked back, burning more furious than the unbearably hot afternoon sun above them. So he just twirled around, shorts billowing from the movement as he jumped up, throwing the ball towards the hoop –

Three pointer.

His arms were still above his head when he couldn't take it anymore, allowing himself a look now that he'd proved his worth to the shitty coach, only to see her frozen form, wide eyes trained on him and only him; speeding up and down his muscled, tanned body now that she saw him shirtless for the first time. And then it was over, the brunette psychology teacher – a friend of hers, obviously – pulling at her arm with a teasing smirk, rolling her eyes when the blushing woman finally turned back to her, hurrying away from his prying eyes.

Fuck, he wanted her so bad..  
  


„ _That's what I go to school for, even though it is a real bore..“  
  
_

Graduation crawled nearer and nearer, and he was so fucking sick of it, of everything, except maybe maths. Their fucking prom was coming up, too, and chicks were swarming him all the time, no doubt waiting for him to ask them out, but he just pushed past them with an eyeroll. Blondes, brunettes, redheads – none of them caught his eyes as his mind was filled with vivid raven strands, looking so sinful sprawled out on the white of his sheets every other night that he didn't know if his dreams were heaven or came straight from hell instead.

  
_„Girlfriends I've had plenty, but none like Miss Higurashi..“  
  
_

„Hey handsome! I was wondering – “

„No. Go away.“

He thought he saw an amused smile pull on Miss H.'s lips at that, always watching her, even over the shoulder of the indignant cheerleader captain. The resentful huff at his immediate rejection didn't even register within his mind. Why was she smiling like that? Was it out of pity? Did she feel sorry for the annoying way he was cornered by girls everywhere he went? Or perhaps she was actually pleased at the way he was turning each and every one of them down without a glance?

It wasn't even about the looks anymore. None of them were smart like Kagome – he'd always use her beautiful, beautiful name in his mind, but only in his mind. None of them even held a candle to her confidence, her graceful and warm demeanor. To her helpfulness, to the way she took time for everybody and just _cared_ , and he was so fucking smitten, he didn't think he would ever be able to turn his back on that charming, incredible woman.  
  


„ _So she maybe twenty-three, but that doesn't bother me..“  
  
_

He'd gotten the scholarship. With one more week until their exams, he was the only student who didn't even have to worry about his grades anymore; but he was still studying like an idiot. Sitting outside next to the basketball court, engrossed in a tiny booklet with some english Shakespeare tragedy in his hands, he barely heard Ginta and Hakkaku talking as they played another one-on-one match without a care in the world. He knew she was sitting underneath a tree none too far away, no doubt enjoying what was left of her break with a book of her own on her pulled-up knees, but he forced his attention to the words in front of him anyway.

„She's fifteen, can ya imagine?! So innocent, it's driving me wild..!“ Icy blue eyes rolled at that. Ginta was such a fucking moron sometimes, it was unbelievable; and Hakkaku wasn't any better, wolf-whistling while throwing the ball towards the hoop. „Whaddaya think, Kouga? She's got a friend her age, a redhead – wanna join the fun?“

He was about to tell him off when he noticed her form stiffening from the corner of his eyes. Could it be she was eavesdropping? Only one way to find out –

„No point in banging little girls. Only got the hots for older women, morons.“

And if the blush as she suddenly got up and hurried back inside wasn't the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, he mused, smirking and reading the same stupid line about roses and names for the fourth time now. But he couldn't even pretend to give two shits about some old fart's drama anymore afterwards anyway.  
  


„ _I can see those telltale signs..“  
  
_

He grabbed the scrunchie with his teeth, gathering his thick, dark locks back into his trademark high ponytail as soon as that batshit hat had finally left his head, getting in line to receive more unnecessary congratulations from the teaching staff along with the other graduates before finally shedding that stupid academic dress and hurrying back towards his dorm room.

„What are ya in such a hurry for, man?“

„Yeah, bro – aren'tcha at least a bit sentimental about leaving university behind?“

Ginta and Hakkaku were lounging on his bed as he threw the last of his belongings into a box and picked it up. They were teasing; big grins on their faces indicating they knew exactly why he was rushing like that, but he didn't grace them with more than a short _'Fuck you, guys'_ before throwing his laughing friends his room keys and leaving them to deal with his security deposit. He honestly didn't care whether he'd ever see his dough again or not.  
  


„ _..telling me that I was on you're mind“  
  
_

It was weird being back as he trailed behind the old man, suddenly feeling as if he was fifteen again. Familiar faces greeting him left and right, some actually seeming happy to have him there, some still hung up on shit he'd put them through when he was still a stupid little teen as they got to a familiar door at the end of the hall, and his heart suddenly raced in his chest.

„And this is the only other maths teacher; she's going to be so glad to finally hand off some of her hours to another teacher – she's working entirely too much..“

The door opened, and the sight greeting him was what he had been waiting for his entire life he felt.

„Kagome, meet our new colleague, Kouga Takahashi. He's going to teach maths and PE here starting tomorrow.“

And wide, chocolate brown eyes met his for the first time in three years, her face even more angelic than he remembered it as it slowly morphed into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen on her. She got up from her spot on the desk, a quick hand pushing familiar, black reading glasses up into silky raven hair before stretching towards him with a rosy, perfect little blush high on her delicate cheekbones.

„Kouga.. It's a pleasure to meet you“, and god, her voice was like sweet, sweet honey on his poor, aching heart when he took her hand in his in a slow handshake. Her eyes were all over the place, taking in his dark grey dress shirt and jeans, familiar pulled-back hair; no doubt trying to connect his more mature form with the way he'd looked when she had last seen him at his graduation, and he could have died happily right then and there.  
  


„ _I could see that you wanted more.. “  
  
_

„So..“

She had shown him around for the rest of the day as per request of the headmaster, and he couldn't believe it as they sat at the exact same spot at which he'd been talking to Ginta and Hakkaku years before, right next to the basketball court, watching red and orange bleed through the sky with the setting sun. His eyebrow rose as he turned to look at her in question, encouraging her to go on, if only to listen to her voice some more before he had to get home to his messy new apartment all on his own. And fuck, he was already missing her just thinking about it.

„About your hots for older women.. Think a five year difference might be able to cut it?“  
  


„ _..when you told me – “  
  
_

She bit her lips with a smile and his eyes went wide –

  
_„ – that I'm what you go to school for~“_

**Author's Note:**

> ~ He's what she goes to school for ~


End file.
